


Vent

by YokaiShinari



Series: Blueberry Sunshine [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Lukadrien June 2019, M/M, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: Adrien visits his friend, Luka, who clearly needs someone to talk to.





	Vent

Sitting with Luka was always calming. The boy just radiates this cool, soothing aura that just goes through your head, into your heart. But with this strange ability of his comes a downside: you can feel all his moods. Both positive ones, as well as those crawling, gloomy thoughts.

Adrien felt that something was up, the moment he entered Luka’s room. A dark piece of material was draped over the porthole and no light was on, masking the late afternoon cabin in dimmed atmosphere.

Luka was sitting on his bed, head bowed. His fingers were barely stroking his guitar, producing weak notes on a minor chord. Each sound filled with sadness.

Any greeting Adrien wanted to utter died on his lips as the older boy stopped mid-chord and slowly raised his head.

There were tears in his eyes. And even though, he offered his guest a small smile.

Adrien didn’t return it, just frowned in concern and sat next to his… friend.

“What happened?” - he asked, whispering.

Luka sighed with a quiet hum.

“I guess my song is quite audible tonight.”

“It’s very clear something is up, Luka.” - and Adrien added, watching as the older boy set his guitar over the edge of the bed. His movements calculated, notably exaggerated. - “Do you want to talk?”

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Luka shrugged.

“I’m… I’m not good with words.”

“Try.”

The boys shared looks. The younger smiled supportively, and his eyes shone brightly.

“I feel like… I’m not enough. Sometimes.” - Luka started, his voice mellow. - “Like… I’m a constant song, that never gets finished. Fading out, though still there… _Al niente._ And… I don’t do anything for others. I’m here, but I dont matter. Does this make sense? It doesn’t I’m sorry…”

He huffed, wiping his damp eyes, sniffing. Adrien put a hand on his back, scooting closer.

“It makes sense” - the blonde comforted. - “It does, but it isn’t true. Maybe you’re fading away, but you matter a lot. To your family. To-to me, _to your friends. -_ he quickly added the last bit. Then he swallowed and continued. - And they cherish you. They can play your song over and over, and believe me, they will never get tired of it!”

“But why!” - finally a sob wrenched out of the boy. “I’m not famous, or pretty; adults look at me with disgust, because we’re not well-off? Because I play a loud music? I’m rich in sound and feelings. Yet I can’t… They just can’t get it! And you..? Why… How someone so bright wants to listen to me? You’re pure and clear! My sounds are all distorted and I can’t find myself sometimes! Why do you care? Why, Adrien?!”

Luka burst, and then hid his face in one hand, chest heaving. His subsided sobs were coming out of him in ragged breaths and shaking shoulders. And Adrien was doing everything he could to keep him in place, gently rubbing his back. Holding in his own tears, he watched as Luka was breaking down. And he couldn’t stand it.

He reached for the boy’s clenched fist and squeezed it firmly.

“Because you’re not me. - he offered, softly. - Because you’re everything I would have ever wanted to be. Distorted. Not perfect. _Unique._ Only few understand, and only those matter. You’re amazing Luka. I.. I love-” - Adrien stopped and swallowed, not ready to fully say those words. - “I love spending time with you. You’re different. You can be yourself whenever you want. And please, don’t belittle yourself because of what others think? It’s. Not. True.”

Fighting with his strained breathing, Luka could just nod a few times, bowing his body even lower. Adrien understood him. Even such a calm person as Luka needed someone to lean on. Expressing feelings with music can only take you so far. So Adrien, encircling an arm around his friend’s shoulders, brought him closer and held him in a now dark room, not letting any more demons reach their little bubble of gloomy music and pure notes. It was finally his turn to soothe Luka’s mind.


End file.
